


green tea latte

by Rhodes_Collins



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Braids, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Comfort, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29194473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhodes_Collins/pseuds/Rhodes_Collins
Summary: Monica(nyo germany) stumbles across a beautiful vintage cafe during her visit in Italy.
Relationships: Germany/North Italy (Hetalia)
Kudos: 5





	green tea latte

**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRY THIS IS MY FIRST TIME MAKING A FANFIC IM TYPING THIS STUFF AS I MAKE IT UP AAAA  
> also im just bored in online class lol

In a time in spring,the smell of nature lingers around as she walked around the town.The sound of cars driving by and children laughing can be heard everywhere.Monica found it quite noisy,and put on her ear phones.As Monica was listening to music while walking,something caught her sight.

It was a small,light pink coffee shop in between a quite narrow spot between two old buildings.The outside was decorated beautifully with different colored flowers.The smell was amazing and the atmosphere of the store was basically a call for Monica to walk in.

She gently opened the oak wood door,and the chimes on the door made a crisp sound,  
"ting-a-ling",as the wind blew on it.  
"Ah,welcome~"

Monica's head shot up when she heard a sweet voice. She saw a beautiful short lady with hair as red as strawberry,she had sparkling amber eyes and wore a tea green apron on her puffy knee length pale pink dress.She also wore white long socks and shiny black school shoes.

"Oh hello there."Monica said,spacing out for a second

"Do you have any recommendations?"She said as she walks to the barista.

"Yes certainly~I highly recommend our green tea latte,its my personal favorite."The sweet girl said with a cheerful tone.

"alright I'll have that drink then.."Monica looked at the girl's nametag."Alice."

"Ok~!Please sit down and wait for it!"

Monica went to the closest seat,waiting for the latte.There was no one in the cafe,since that day wasn't a holiday and the streets weren't really crowded.When she was ordering,even though she acted quite calmly,her heart was actually racing the entire time.She was beyond astonished by the beauty of the barista and her hand was actually shaking the entire time.

As she was lost in thought,Alice walks to her smiling and said,"its done,here's your latte!"

Monica almosted jumped in her seat as she didn't notice the barista coming to her,but then calmly said a thank you.

When the barista was about to walk back to the counter,Monica grabbed her hand.

Monica herself was shocked when she grabbed it but she can't fight the urge to do so.

"Would..you like to chat with me for a while until I finish my latte?There aren't any customers here,and it would be quite awkward if it's just two of us saying nothing."

Alice had her mouth open at first,but the opened mouth quickly became a smile."Sure!I love talking to new people."

At that moment,Monica felt like it was just them and nothing else. It was like the smell of the nature wasn't there,it was like the street was empty and there were no cars.Just them,in a small little shop.

Monica then hesitated to let go of her hand but did it anyways.Alice sat down beside the little chair beside her,and opened her mouth.

"Sooo what's your name?"  
"Monica."  
Alice smiled."Nice to meet you,Monica!"  
She paused for a moment,then said,  
"Y'know,from your accent you don't seem like you're from around here~"

"Indeed,I'm from Germany.I came here because my sister was being annoying and pushed me to go with her."Monica sipped on her latte when she finished her sentence.The latte was amazing,it wasn't too sweet and too bitter.The temperature was just right and it tasted wonderful,making Monica quickly take another sip.

"Oh so you're a visitor here!" Alice clapped her hands together."If only today was my work day off,I'd definitely show you around here.Maybe tomorrow?"

"Ahh.."Monica slowly put her latte on the table."Sorry.Today is actually the last day I stay here."

"Aww..well its fine then,but make sure to visit this place again when you come to Italy again!"Alice looked a bit disappointed,but her face is still bright as ever.

Monica felt a bit guilty but there was nothing she could do about staying here for only today,as quickly held up her latte again and took a big sip."I'll make sure to come here again."

"Really?"  
"Really."  
Alice's face lit up again,and she held up her hand and her pinky finger,"Pinky promise."

Monica was surprised by the gesture,but her face softened and she locked her pinky with Alice's."Promise."Then,they both let go."Yay!then I'll be able to see you again!"

"Is that really a good thing?"Monica was uncertain why Alice was overjoyed when she said she'd come back.She took a big sip of the last of the latte,and put it on the table

"Of course!"'Alice said,eyes eyeing the latte."You're the first one to actually talk to me like this.I've tried to talk to customers when they were alone before,but most of them kept avoiding the topic and some thought I was annoying."She let out a quiet sigh.Monica felt so sorry for the barista."Alice,you're not annoying,actually you've been keeping me in company as I drank my latte.I'm happy that I'm able to talk to someone,rather than being lonely."

Alice face lit up. Then,she quickly walked beside Monica.

"Ah---hey,what are you do-"  
Alice gave Monica a big hug,and Monica froze.

Then,she gently put her arms on Alice's back,gently patting it too.

Then,Alice slowly removed her arms around Monica,and Monica did the same.  
"Thank you so much,I feel really happy right now.If only we could stay together longer here,but you have to leave soon...but we'll see each other again.Thank you so much again,for coming to this shop~!"

Monica felt like she stopped breathing.It was like everything in the world has stopped.The smile and the words Alice said deeply moved her.

"Monica?Monica?"  
She was then snapped back to reality."Oh yes,sorry."Monica was going to take another sip,but then realized the cup was empty.  
"Ah."She looked out the window,and the sun was setting,and the sky was filled with pink and orange,it was like a beautiful painting.

"oh its time for you to leave isn't it?Well,please don't forget about this place.I'll be looking forward to seeing you again soon!"Alice said as she looked back to Monica.

"Ah..."Monica hesitated to stand up,but she knew it was time to go,she would miss the plane if she doesn't go now."Thank you so much for the latte,it was nice."She said,as she was heading to the door.

"Bye-bye,Monica!I hope we meet again!"She shouted,as Monica was walking outside.  
The chime on the door rings once again,and Monica turns back and says quitely with a small smile,"Goodbye."

This time when she went outside,the noisy sound of the cars felt like it wasn't there.The smell of the flowers was pleasant,and the giggles of children didnt sound annoying anymore.She didn't wear her earphones,but listened to the sounds of the beautiful street with the sky painted dark orange and purple now.

"I'll definitely see you again,Alice."

Its been a year since Monica went to Italy,and she has just arrived to the place she went before.Her sister questioned why she wanted to go again,but she said "nothing much,it was pretty."The moment she arrived,she went to the street she last went to,she saw the pink coffee shop,and slowly opened the door of it.  
"Ting-a-ling",goes the bell.

"Ah,welcome to the shop~!"

**Author's Note:**

> MY BACK HURTS HELP


End file.
